Electronic equipment often contains components that are subject to signal interference. Metal shield cans may be used to cover integrated circuits and other components and thereby help to suppress electromagnetic interference. Magnetic materials may be used to form shield cans that help suppress magnetic fields. An example of a magnetic material that can be used in forming magnetic shielding cans is the high permeability nickel-iron magnetic alloy that is sometimes referred to as mu-metal.
It can be challenging to design effective shielding for portable electronic devices and other environments in which components are mounted in close proximity to each other. If care is not taken, shielding structures will be more bulky than desired, will not be as effective at shielding components from each other as desired, and will be difficult to manufacture.